


The Beginning Of The End

by Rockers4Ever



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:12:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockers4Ever/pseuds/Rockers4Ever
Summary: The buildup to the breakup of The Rockers.





	The Beginning Of The End

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I will expand on this or leave it as it is.

Shawn stormed into the ER terrified that Marty was injured. He rushed to the desk and asked for his room. The woman typed in Marty's name and glanced up at Shawn.  
"It seems that he discharged himself about ten minutes ago, Sir."  
Shawn knew the concusion alone was enough to get him an overnight stay.  
"He was released?" Shawn asked.  
The woman shook her head again looking at her screen.  
"No he signed himself out, refusing further treatment."  
"Against doctors advisement?" Shawn pushed. He was growing angry with his partner.  
"Mmhmm. The doctor wanted to keep him at least 48 hours."  
Shawn gritted his teeth and thanked the receptionist. He than headed home to Marty.  
When Shawn walked into the apartment he shared with his partner he heard the shower on. He took to pacing the living room until marty walked out.  
"What the fuck did you leave the hospital for? And why the fuck didnt you call me?!"  
The blondes screaming didnt help Marty's headache one bit. The dark haired man frowned and offered a shrug, otherwise ignoring him. He than disappeared into his bedroom.  
Shawn was furious, charging in after him. He didn't like to be ignored, but most of all his concern was overriding sense.  
"Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you! Why didn't you call me?"  
Marty laid on the bed gingerly and turned away from Shawn.  
"A concussion, Marty. You're going back to the hospital. Now!"  
Shawn walked over and grabbed Marty by the arm, attempting to pull him up and out of bed.  
"Shawn, go away." The pain he was in didn't allow him to raise his voice.  
"Go away? Like fuck I'm going away. Why the hell did you check yourself out?"  
"I can sleep better here. If you'll let me."  
shawn looked down at him as his anger grew. They had been having problems, but they always agreed if one was hurt the first one to know would be the other. That was always their agreement. From the start. Yet here was Marty, changing the rules. Shawn had to hear about it at the bar from Randy.  
"Please let me take you back, Marty. And you can't sleep, you know that."  
Marty ignored him. Instead he pulled the pillow over his head, a sign to Shawn he was done arguing, but shawn already knew Marty was done talking about this. The best he could hope for at this point was for Marty to not sleep.  
"At least get up. You can't sleep." Shawn grabbed the pillow from his face and tossed it at his feet.  
Marty, in turn, erupted in anger.  
"Shawn, leave! I'm tired! I don't feel well...just.....get out!"  
This left shawn devastated. Marty didn't want anythin to do with him, and seemed bothered by his mere presence.  
The week prior Shawn had slapped him in the ring and that left both men hardly able to be in the same room together.  
"Answer me one thing and ill go. Why didn't you call me?"  
Marty composed himself and closed his eyes tightly. He was hurt, angry, and confused. He didn't understand what had been happening between the two of them and it was breaking his heart. They were always the best of friends, above their romantic relationship, even. Now, it seemed, Shawn despised being around him. The smallest thing would set him off. The last thing now he wanted to do was think or talk about their problems. He didn't want another fight. He didn't have the energy for it tonight. They once had been so close. Now it felt like they were strangers.  
"I dont know." Was all marty offered, but shawn heard it in his voice that he was on the verge of tears. In the time he had known Marty, he never seen or heard him cry. This took Shawn aback.  
Marty knew why he didn't make that call. He didnt want to risk Shawn being angry, telling him he was a fuck up, a loser, that he was carrying the team. Marty had heard enough of that the last couple of months. He didn't want to hear it again. It seemed that whatever he did lately, that's all Shawn could say. He wasnt going to call, tell him he was injured, just to recieve those words. With the broken ribs he knew he couldnt hide it forever, but tonight, with Shawn being absent lately from the room they shared, he had hoped to just keep to himself without him knowing anything. No such luck.  
Shawn felt sorry for Marty. He knew he loved him very much. He knew that. Marty would do next to anything for him, but Shawn's resentment towards him was taking over. They had fallen in love, and Shawn wanted to go public with their relationship. When the feelings weren't returned, Shawn turned his pain to anger and rage. Marty had mumbled something about coming out would risk their careers.  
But looking at the man now in the dark, all Shawn wanted to do was hold him. Without another word he kicked off his shoes and laid down, wrapping his arms around him, pulling him close.  
Marty offered no resistance. Shawn wasn't sure if it was because he was too hurt and just didnt want to argue, or if it was because he wanted him there, even if they had their problems. Maybe it was all of the above.  
"I'm telling you right now," Shawn said, his face buried in Marty's hair, "I'm gonna be worse than the nurses at the hospital. I'm getting you up every thirty minutes, I don't care how pissed you get at me. I'll be worse than nurse Ratchet, even."  
Shawn felt Marty sigh. Before he could fall asleep, Shawn needed him to know one thing.  
"I'd have dropped everything, had you called. Scared the hell out of me when Randy told me what happened. Please don't ever not call me again. I love you. I hate when your hurt."  
After a few moments of silence, Marty grabbed Shawn's hand and held it, pulling it against his chest.  
"I'm sorry." marty said ashamed.  
Shawn waited until he was sure Marty had fallen asleep before he whispered in the dark.  
"I'm sorry, too, Marty. I'm not letting us go. We'll get through this." The blonde tightened his grip around the man. "Somehow." He was asleep soon after.  
Marty lay in his arms awake. He wished Shawn's words were true. He wanted to believe them, more than anything. But that feeling of dread that had been creeping in his heart was getting deeper and deeper. He felt an end to them coming, and the feeling was strong.


End file.
